mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zobbes/Archive 1
(Go back to Talk Page) Jon sprites Hey wait a second Zobbes, those jon sprites are mine, didn't you read the message on the deviation's page, you have to tell me first before you use them. Leoelbarto. Sorry Leoelbarto, I had no way of telling you. If you want me to get rid of Jon, I'll do so. I may never release him anyway. And I thought you can't upload Mugen? Zobbes 16:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) it's okay you don't have to delete jon, I actually uploaded mugen but I don't know how to code the characters Leoelbarto. Mugenfan Here are you tanicfan22?.how did you get that new gumball Sprite? Raman Livingstone He's not Tanic, you fool. I'm not Tanic, I edited Gumball myself in a diffrent way, since the other versions aren't well.. good. Should I release my characters? I don't know if I posted in the right spot, but should I? I don't want to release my characters because I don't know how to code. I used other people's code, thats why I don't want to release them. I worked hard on them and I don't want them bashed. Besides, they are pretty decent. Zobbes 23:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zobbes, I think you really should release Jon and Odie! That animated Jon sprite looks really cool! Thanks, still not sure though. 05:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I WANT THOSE GUYS, even if your characters use other coding, i don't care, just as long as we get Gumball's better then Mugenfan and Iransonic's combined You know Zobbes, since I like the animated Jon sprite, I want Jon and Odie so bad. I also want to download Tom and Jerry, Snoopy, Perry the Platypus, Sandy Cheeks, and Sheldon Cooper. BAZINGA. I think I'll release. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What website? Mediafire? Yep, Give me sme time though Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you alo release Sheldon, Sandy, and Perry? Maybe soon I'll download Tom, Jerry, and Mr. Krabs. By the way, I love your Jon, Odie and Snoopy. I Just Want To Know... Hey Zobbes, Can You Release Sandy For Mugen? We Need A Decent One. AngryNoahs (talk) 01:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Chars Are Great I Really Like Your Chars, I Can't Wait For Gumball And Mr. Krabs AngryNoahs (talk) 05:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's a picture of Perry you can use. I still really want to play as Perry and Sheldon Cooper. By the way, I love your Snoopy! It's such a good character! Thanks! Sheldon can be used now, and I'll upload Perry. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Good job on releasing Sheldon, Perry, and Sandy. There needs to be more live-action sitcom characters on MUGEN, like ALF! I wanna see him on MUGEN some time, because he's really funny. By the way, the Sheldon one rocks. "GOOD LOOORD! How you frustrate me, Leonard!" Something I Would Like To Ask Do You Think You Will Ever Make A Spongebob Char For Mugen? 06:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC)AngryNoahs (talk) Please don't. We have like 10 of those already. -Gordon (MadBootDude/RandomPokemonBro) I agree with Madbootdude. There are several SpongeBobs out there we can play as. IDC. I Like Your Other Chars. By The Way, Is Mr. Krabs Almost Done? AngryNoahs (talk) 06:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, Mr Krabs is almost done, AngryNoahs. And also, we need diffrent characters of Spongebob in mugen. Spongebob is overmade, like Mario. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dear Zobbes, can you make ALF, Dan from Dan Vs., Elise from Dan Vs., Salem Saberhagen, Johnny Bravo, Benson from Regular Show, Buzz Lightyear, Gru from Despicable Me, and Shrek and Donkey? Anyway, here's the sprite sheets for Donkey, Gru and Shrek. I Would Really Like To See Some Decent South Park Chars. We Need Some. AngryNoahs (talk) 14:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I Really like your characters are you making tom and tepig if you finish Tom and Tepig can you make Nicole Watterson for Mugen? Working on 8 characters dude, but look at the mystery characters, try to guess them instead. (There's an Amazing World of Gumball character) Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 19:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey is it Darwin Watterson am i right or wrong? Thanks for making Pichu Zobbes be cuz you made the better pichu he is way better than Mario11766's pichu oh can you do Philip J Fry or Milo Fishtooth for mugen? Tepig Hello!Zobbes!i am Felix,I do a Tepig new Sprite in this link Felixmario2011 (talk) 12:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Felix, I noticed the sprites before, I don't have a devientart acount, so I couldn't comment. However, I am using the sprites, if that's ok. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I Want To Request A Char Can You Make Kenny From South Park? I know I already wrote you the characters I wanted you to make, but can you make all of these characters on this image? Here's my 10 Requeste d Characters. The * means that you will use ripped sprites for the characters. 1.ALF from ALF He's a lovable people alien! I wanna see him and Garfield fight on an epic battle. 2.Puss in Boots from Shrek *sprites ripped from Shrek 2/Shrek the Third GBA games. He's an epic ogre-slayin' cat! Okay, not really ogre-slayin'. 3.Dan from Dan Vs. He's the man who hates everything, and he needs a MUGEN character! 4.Elise from Dan Vs. Another character from Dan Vs. I'd like to see in MUGEN. Not only do I like her alot, but she is so HOT! And you should not mess with her, because she's got a ninja sword! 5.Benson from Regular Show. I've downloaded a Benson for MUGEN, but he's not too impressive. 6.Alex from Madagascar *sprites ripped from Madagascar game for GBA. He's the king of the zoo, and he is awesome! The Penguins would be nice too. 7.Salem Saberhagen (or Salem Massachusetts, or whatever you'd like to call him) from Sabrina the Teenage Witch TV Series. He's my favorite character in the show, because I love his wise-cracking references, and I LOOOVE cats! 8.The Gecko from GEICO. I love advertising characters, and I think the GEICO Gecko deserves to be in MUGEN thanks to his comedic reptilian self. 9.Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. There are two Toy Story characters released, but none of the two look too good. And there's NO Buzz Lightyear? Buzz needs to be in MUGEN, because he's my favorite Toy Story character! 10.Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes. See 8. 11.Woody from Toy Story (EDIT) *replace the original sprites with Woody sprites from the Toy Story SNES/Genesis game. There needs to be a better Woody out there. Then it will be his finest hour! 12.Gru from Despicable Me. *use the sprites nearby One of my favorite anti-heroes ever, Gru definately needs a MUGEN character! That's all, but I might have more requests soon. Whoa, whoa, 13 requests? That is a lot, I can do Gru, Woody, and Alex, but I don't like the South Park series, but I've seen good versions (don't knw where to get them) and I can't draw very well on the computer (Tony, Geico, Dan vs characters,). But if there were Buzz sprites I'd do him. As for Benson, I'm not that far into Regular Show. And ALF, I don't know who he is. I can do requests, but I can't do a bunch of them. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I may provide ALF to you. He is a hillarious guy. Check out this funny moment from the show! :) By the way, I can draw Dan, Elise and the Gecko for you! :) Ok, that'll work 05:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ^ Forgot to log in Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's the Alex and Woody sprites. By the way, will you please make them, since you claimed you can? Yep, woody'll take a while, I've started working on gru, and I will begin alex. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you put up animated images of Gru, Alex, and Woody? Besides is it true you're using the Woody sprites I gave you? Otherwise, your Woody will definately be alot better than Warioman's pile of crap. And did you watch the ALF video I provided you? Yeah I saw the ALF video, I'll look more into it, and heck yes. I'll use those sprites for woody, Warioman's version was a real letdown. By the way, here's gru: Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you also do GIFs of Alex, Woody, Shrek and Donkey? Shrek and Donkey's sprites are on top. I forgot to log in aswell. can do to sid from ice age,minion from despicable me,blu from rio,fanboy from fanboy and chum chum,po from kung fu panda and kick buttoswki please Again, whoa, I've been requested (as I counted) at least 16 characters, I can do requests but again, not over a bunch of them, Chars I'll do: Gru, Alex, Shrek, Woody, ALF, Gecio I want to finish my WIPs: Tom and Tepig, but I need to do some work on them so they can be relesed, so for now, no more requests please. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 02:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I can't wait to have a good Tom! Warioman's Tom was rubbish. I can draw ALF (well, I drew several sprites for ALF, but not finished yet) and the GEICO Gecko. But I agree, you can do Po. Besides I might pull up sprites of Po. By the way, here's minion strikers for Gru. Thank you, I'll use those. And since you wanted GIFs, here's woody, the sprites take a long time. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'm working on the ALF and GEICO Gecko sprites now. But they'll both take a while for me to finish. You can use Donkey for a striker of Shrek if you want, instead of creating Donkey as a seperate character. As for Alex, I'll let Marty and the Penguin riding him be his strikers. Cool, that'll work. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's the sprites for Alex and Shrek's strikers, aswell as the GEICO Gecko. As the Gecko, you can use the sprite where the Gecko is riding the GEICO van (with his mouth closed, the one with his mouth open will be a hyper). His taunt will be him drinking Hot Coffee. One of his 6-button attacks will have him attacking people with the Money Stack with Eyes (who is also a GEICO mascot). Another one of his attacks is his tail whip. However, he will not have the ability to duck. I'm still working on ALF's sprites, so don't worry. Also, I'm sorry I duplicated the Gecko's standing sprite. Mugenfan here Can You Make Sealdon from My Life as a Teenage Robot and Edit Ivan Luiz's Patrick with Your own Coding Please. No more requests now. For the third time now, no more requests, I'm working on 8 diffirent characters, let alone my WIPs, so I'm not working on any more requests. sorry, Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 19:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Zobbes, do you see my GEICO Gecko sprites? I forgot to log in again. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Garfield1601. I did, I'm using them, I can edit them so he can duck. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 21:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. For the Gecko, do you like my sprites of him? As for his hypers can you make him drive in the GEICO van (that's also an entrance before the MUGEN narrator says 'Round 1. FIGHT!'). Also, can you let him whip people with his tail and have him whack people of the GEICO Money Stack with Eyes? by the way, will you use voiceclips of the Gecko from the GEICO ads? His taunt should be him drinking hot coffee. For his Win pose, you can make him get back on the GEICO van then he drives away. Instead of Shun Goku Satsu, it should be called "Shun GEICO Satsu". By the way, you should make his MUGEN name as GEICO Gecko. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the sprites are pretty good, I'm planning to rip sounds from the ads, one more thing, he doesn't have a block pose, netherless, I'll use the ideas for Gecko. I'll add a GIF soon. 21:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ^ Forgeting to log in is starting annoy myself I got to click on the 'keep me logged in' button Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 21:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) So? I'm just giving him sprites I'm creating for his characters (and ripped sprites aswell). Here's a GEICO Gecko block sprite, 3 portraits with where they will be used for under them, and 2 exclusive palettes. Thank you for the block sprite. But when I make a mugen character, I don't give them guns (unless they use them often). So the hyper port is unforuntly out. And those paletes are nice. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way, to the one who requested Patrick, why have Zobbes do it when FelixMario2011 is working on an edit of IL's Patrick? By the way Zobbes, here's the new GEICO Gecko hyper portrait with the gun replaced with fists. However, the ALF sprites are still work in progress. One of ALF's hypers is where he turns super, then squishes the opponent with a boulder and then he turns back to normal (WARNING: That hyper is not based off the show.) Another hyper is he can have People on the couch get blown up! After I give you the complete spritesheet of ALF for MUGEN, can you rip off his quotes from episodes of the show? You can just go on YouTube or Dailymotion or any other video sharing website, and record the ALF quotes for the MUGEN character. The person who requested Patrick (I belive it was) was Mugenfan, Garfield. I already made a hyper port. But for some reason, the pallete isn't working right, (See Picture) and I may need to work longer on it. This isn't the first time I've had pallete issues. One more thing Garfield, can you space out your sprites, when I was ripping Gecio's sprites, others sprites could be seen. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 02:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Who's the closest to being done? Gru, Woody or Alex? By the way, do I have to change the background color of the sprites? As for ALF, have you seen my message about him? Aswell as background color changing (by the way, would color should it be so that the dark red background around my Gecko sprite would go?), do I have to draw more sprites? When he taunts, he can regenerate his health once, like how Garfield by fer619 heals after taunting. Instead of Shun Goku Satsu, it should be called Shun GEICO Sastu. He should also be one of your characters that can double jump. (ALF and Shrek should not double jump.) Between him, ALF, Shrek, Woody, Gru and Alex, the GEICO Gecko will be the fastest (Shrek being the slowest because he's a beast). Anyway, I drew new sprites, including him ducking. While he ducks, he cannot move, but he can punch or tail whip. Another thing is, I'm adding the Cavemen and Erin Esurance as strikers. That was Aperson's Garfield and he wasn't taunting, he was using his nap move. I won't add that, but let me tell you the order of the WIPs (by the most complete.) 1.Tepig 2.Woody 3.Gru 4.Tom 5.Gecko Haven't started Alex or Shrek yet, and it'll take some time. Also, yes, I read about ALF, I'm just waiting for sprites. And what file type did you save Gecko? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 04:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) PNG image. Once again, what color should I replace the background color it with? And are ya okay with the strikers for the Gecko? Maybe you can take screenshots of your W.I.P.s. That would be pretty cool, like seeing Gru fighting Woody. Try the common pink background, and the strikers are good. I'll add screenshots but this talk page already has a ton of images. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 04:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You can go ahead and get rid of the images I put on your wall. But here's the new GEICO Gecko spritesheet (including the GEICO Caveman and Erin Esurance strikers) . The sprite of the Gecko pointing at the opponent is where he will summon the strikers. Sorry I had to reupload the picture again. I thought you would, I was going to tell you thanks for the sprites Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 04:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem. By the way, I love the new Odie profile picture! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 05:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Another thing about ALF is that, like Sheldon Cooper, ALF is a popular sitcom character. Also, for ALF's strikers, they are the Tanners. Willie (the dad with glasses), Kate (the mom with yellow shirt), Lynn (the daughter with curly brown hair), and Brian (the kid with the red shirt and hat on). All of the Tanners will have 4 sprites. When their eyes grow, that means they are hit by ALF's opponent. Cool, I'm guessing the sprites are almost done? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 07:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Zobbes, I don't want him making fun of my sprites. I don't apprieciate that reputation of the sprites. I just want to see the Gecko because he's a great character to look up and he's really comedic. By the way, yes. The Gecko sprites and ALF sprites are done. By the way, remove messages that give your characters and my sprites bad reputation. Besides, I feed off of negative attention. Unforunetly, that's going to happen. Don't get the wrong idea, your sprites are very good, but in my opinion, some people will just assume and go crazy. But still, I want good comments on my characters, but some people just won't go for it. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 08:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) But DarkDonald's mean. He definately needs to be banned. The people who talk bad about my sprites need to get banned. They suck. They know my sprites are good. No offense to anyone. By the way Zobbes, do you like my sprite sheet of your ALF? I added ALF growing muscular and big, then he jumps up in the air and falls down with a boulder. After the boulder squishes the opponent, ALF will grow back to his normal size. As for Hyper #2, do you like that concept? For ALF's win pose, you can have him give us thumbs up. (Just like the taunt) For his winquotes, one of them should say "You're A Weiner!", insulting the opponent that lost to him. That's what ALF says to Kate's mom in the Hiccups episode. As for another winquote, it needs to be a special quote against cat characters like Garfield or Sylvester for example. He can say "My dinner is finished!", after he defeats a feline M.U.G.E.N. character. "But DarkDonald's mean. He definately needs to be banned. The people who talk bad about my sprites need to get banned. They suck. They know my sprites are good. No offense to anyone." No they don't. Stop being childish and accept that some people don't like your sprites. I don't particularly like your sprites either - they lack shading and could look more like the character they're supposed to look like. GEICO for instance is far too pale coloured and his eyes need more colour than just black and white. 19:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Exactly my point, I'm not mean to EVERYONE if that's your theory, I'm only upset at some people because they think they're so great, when in reality, they're not, which also references you Zobbes. I don't get why people insist on arguing with me that badly over the truth that they can't see for themselves. If you want my honest opinion, you're gonna get shunned from the community if you keep that attitude up. Also, nice job deleteing my previous post, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for that next time you reply. Plus in my honest opinion, your sprites aren't good, they need a lot more detail, and more consistency towards the Gecko himself. DarkDonald (talk) 00:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, this is spreading like a wildfire. I am NOT trying to get shunned or banned in anyway what so ever. DarkDonald, I did not delete your post, and next time, if it's deleted, I put it back up. Garfield, this needs to stop, you are risking yourself getting banned for who knows how long, I like the sprites, they could you a few more edits so they're not choppy. Seriously though, I don't like how this crap is going around, I didn't even want to do requests, but some of the ideas (in my opinon) were good, so I did them. If this crap continues, I may just drop some of my characters entirely, because, it just not worth it, ok? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 04:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to remake the sprites for ALF and the GEICO Gecko. Garfield1601 (talk) 05:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, by the way V2 means V'''erson '''2. Other than the ones you reqested, which one of my WIPs should I work on more? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Woody, Shrek, and Gru.Garfield1601 (talk) 05:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) But finish Gru first. Garfield1601 (talk) 05:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I said OTHER than your characters but whatever, I'll be working on Gru until he's finished. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. I would say Tom.Garfield1601 (talk) 05:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha, Tom and Gru will be worked on. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) By the way, will Gru summon his Minions as strikers? Plus he needs a Minion College running while attacking the opponent opposing Gru. KNOCKED OOOVAR!!!!! Garfield1601 (talk) 06:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) He will, I won't put your sprites to waste. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) suggestion i read your profile and i see you need an screenpack i recommend the free for all battle screenpack it has more than 200 slots Ok, two questions: Is it 1.0.? And does it have winquotes? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 16:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It Is 1.0, But It Doesn't Have Winquotes. AngryNoahs (talk) 17:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No winquotes? Aw. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 19:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, before you release GEICO Gecko and ALF, I'm remaking the sprites. This time, they'll have shading. When you said that you were going to update your sprites, I stopped working on them, no worries. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) So, you're working on Nermal? I see him in your Character Select photo. Anyway, the ALF remake sprites are almost done! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 03:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Nermal is a joke character, his Attack and Defence are very low. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 16:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Request Where do you get that Bugs Bunny (beside Darth Vader)? Can you send me a link please? Also, you planning on making any Looney Tunes characters? -Gordon Do you mean the one with the zoomed up face? That's my edit. The other one is the bad version. As for Looney Toons characters, nah, I'll just edit the ones needing fixing. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 16:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Just reread your comment, that's my edited version. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 16:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) So, you won't be sending him? -Gordon My bad, the link is here: http://www.mediafire.com/?i534h3bski7o63i Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 18:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i want Geo Guy for my MUGEN, if you want to see how it is made, go see this video and look at the first guy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ON9oRGP1r3U&t=14s Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 19:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) No more requests please. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 19:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Guess I got it! I think the last one on your mystery characters is Porygon Two! ...this is the most poor atempt ever... '-Gordon' Oh. Nermal's' just a character for craps and giggles? (aka Joke Character) Okay. Can't wait till Tom is released! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 20:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC)' Sorry about that bold message I wrote. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It's fine Garfield1601. As for Gordon, nope, it's not Porygon Two (Is that a pokemon?) I'll give a hint about all my mystery characters, none of them are pokemon Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 20:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Dang it! Oh, and Porygon Two is real. '-Gordon' Damn Pikachu! It's all his fault that Porygon has never been seen in the anime since the "incident". Would've loved to see Porygon-Z go ballz infront of the "gang". 21:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow...exactly what I was thinking! It was Pikachu's fault! Not Porygon! '-Gordon' Question Hey, but can you send all the Gumball Wattersons? Only Gumball is complete, Darwin isn't done by a long shot. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but I want all completed Gumball, not yours. Also I want to see a decent Darwin, Tanic's one is not bad. Tanic's isn't released, and Gumball has a page. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) But I want that Gumball besides Theiransonic's Gumball I'm confused? Do you want Tanic's Gumball? His version isn't released. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 02:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No, I mean Mugenfan's gumball If you're Tanic, then why did you ask for your own creation? But if Mugenfan's link is down, I'll post it up for you, not now, since I'm on my iPhone. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 19:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait... Who's that character in your roster beside Perry...no, not Sonic...he looks familiar. '-Gordon' Do you mean Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)? He was a scrapped WIP. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) WHOA! I knew it! I've been a fan since the release of the second book! But you don't need a link to give me. I'm fine. '-Gordon' Wat? Hey Zoobbes your friend Theiransonic likes Panty and Stocking with G'arterbelt you better tell him and dont get mad at him plz? a wikia contributor October 29, 2012 (UTC) Huh? What are you talking about? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 14:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Question is all mystery characters a cartoon character and greg heffley for download Rapthemonkey (talk) 04:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 All except the three lettered char. Greg is a scrapped WIP, unless I remake him, so no. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I see I saw your mugen roaster and it looks pretty good. But there are two characters that I saw that I didn't think they were in mugen. Where did you get Nermal? I also wanted Pichu for my mugen but found no results and I need help filling up my roaster. Seriously, I only have 30 characters right now. :D Dchan250 (talk) 05:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Nermal's a Joke character, and Pichu is a direct spriteswap of Pikachu. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Guess what Hey, Z. Beanfan112 found out 2 of your W.I.Ps. Though, Ant is most likely incorrect. '-Gordon Yep, he got Scrappy, but Ant? No. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I know these characters I saw your roster and I think' it was Ant and Scrappy Doo. I was trying ask you but, After you finished Woody/or Tom, are you going to make Nicole and Darwin? (If you seen my message, please reply this message to me and do not ignore.) Gillson23. Darwin, yes. Nicole? Will see how my characters list to do go. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Message Divider Here's Buzz Lightyear for a striker of Woody. I'll have someone else do him, but with custom sprites. Like the sprites for Woody you're using, these sprites are from the Toy Story SNES/Genesis game. And by the way, can you put up images of Shrek, Gru, Woody and Alex in your W.I.P. gallery? Garfield1601 (talk) 21:45, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll work on that later. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Another Message Divider Can i edit your jon because Its a Clone Version of it Please cause i can't do it with out your Permission aka IAmZeMugenKing (talk) 02:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds I don't understand? Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) My Nicole and Sandy V2 sprite for you Hey man! How's your Tom and Woody coming along? After you finished with his requests, can you do Nicole and Sandy V2 (in her bikini form)? You could take my sprites if you want: Sandybikinisuitsprite.png|Full sprites: http://beanfan112.deviantart.com/#/d5aayjl Nicolesprite.png And you should add these two characters (Nicole and Sandy V2) on your requested WIPs on your website. Gillson23 The requested WIPs page is for ones I'm working on. I've been noticing that some users would perfer a drawn Sandy rather than a sprited version. But maybe later. On an unrelated note, if I were to use your Sandy sprites, they wouldn't be enough to create a character, helper though, yes. Tom is driving me CRAZY! I can't get his sprites like how Warioman did it, and Woody is going along smoothly however. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 02:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Are you stating that Woody and Tom are hard for you to do? Garfield1601 (talk) 02:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Um, Woody's going fine, it's Tom, his palette is diffrent, so I've been trying diffrent ways to get the sprites like Warioman's, I have to rerip the sprites. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) So you're almost done with Woody? How are Gru, Shrek and Alex going aswell? And by the way, your Bugs Bunny dosen't work. By the way, I'm almost done with the remake of the ALF spritesheet. No, I've been working on Gru. What's wrong with Bugs Bunny doc? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay you can release Gru before Woody. The reason your Bugs Bunny does not work on my MUGEN is the same thing with Claymizer's Sonic V2. I listed your edit of Bugs in the "select" file but it did not work properly. Anyway, I cannot wait for Gru and most of your other W.I.P.s you're working on. You can take screenshots of the W.I.P.s if you like. Try removing "V2" I edited the character directly from the orginal, and so I tried to make the folder sepreate from each other. If that doesn't work, make a new folder and go to fighter factory and save them under a diffrent name. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC)